danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
כנס שכם הראשון
כנס שכם הראשון התקיים באלון-מורה מטעם מדרשת חלקת שדה ו"עמיתים לטיולים במוצאי ט"ו בשבט תשע"ד - 16 יהואר 2014. הוא כלל הסיור בשכם המקראית (להלן). thumb|650px|מרכז| מתוך [[עולם קטן - עלון לשבת]] סיכום עמיתים לטיולים כל הכבוד ל-350 איש שגדשו את אולם ההרצאות של כנס שכם הראשון. במהלך הכנס נהנינו מהרצאות מרתקות של מאיר רוטר, דביר רביב, ז'אבו ארליך, פרופ' ספראי ויובל פלג. לאחר מכן עלינו ל-6 אוטובוסים שלקחו אותנו לביקור בתל בלאטה – היא שכם המקראית, וחלקנו אף הספיק לבקר בקבר יוסף. זכינו לצעוד במקום הראשון אליו הגיע אברהם אבינו בארץ ישראל, בו הקים את המזבח הראשון בארץ ישראל, כאן יעקב אבינו קנה את חלקת השדה והקים גם הוא מזבח, כאן אירע סיפור דינה ושמעון ולוי, כאן המקום בו אירעו עלילות אבימלך, והתרחשו סיפורי תנ"ך נוספים, לצד סיפוריהם של ההיקסוסים ושל לבאיה מלך שכם. ראינו את שרידי היישוב שהוקם לפני כמעט 6000 שנה, את שני שערי הענק, החומה הקיקלופית והחומה הפנימית, המקדש הגדול והמצבה הקדושה. במהלך הערב סקרנו גם את יתר תקופותיה של שכם – דרך החשמונאים, העיר הרומית, הביזנטית ועד הקהילה היהודית שחיה במאות האחרונות והשלטון בימינו. תודה לכל מי שלקח חלק בעשיית ההיסטוריה ובשיבת יהודים לשכם המקראית לאחר 13 שנות ניתוק. תודה כפולה ומכופלת לאנשי מדרשת חלקת השדה שחברו אלינו לארגון הכנס והסיור והשקיעו רבות בלוגיסטיקה שסביבם ובתפעולם, תודה לששת המדריכים בשטח: ז'אבו ארליך, מאיר רוטר, דביר רביב, חיליק אברג'ל, נתנאל אלינסון ועבדכם הנאמן עמית הורן, תודה כפולה ומכופלת למח"ט שומרון אל"מ יואב ירום וליתר מפקדי וחיילי צה"ל שעזרו לארגן את האבטחה, תודה לעמית אררט שדחף מאחורי הקלעים כל העת ותודה לכל אחד ואחד מהמשתתפים על חוויה מדהימה ורוח ארץ ישראל וגם תודה למאות שניסו להרשם ולא הצליחו שבכך נתנו לנו רוח גבית לקראת ארגון הכנסים והכניסות הבאים והבאות. * דיווח ראשון ביקור רשמי ראשון בתל שכם מאז הסכמי אוסלו במוצאי ט"ו בשבט , נכנסה קבוצה של כ300 ישראלים בליווי הצבא לתל שכם, לביקור ראשון מאז פרוץ הסכמי אוסלו. התרגשות רבה נרשמה בקרב כל משתתפי ומארגני הביקור הנדיר באתר היהודי החשוב בשומרון .לפניכם קולות מהביקור * המקור:אתר לדרך File:SHCHEM 2014-1-16 (160) (Small).jpg|תל שכם - בלילה - נקוה כי בעתיד נבקר גם לאור יום File:SHCHEM 2014-1-16 (152) (Small).jpg| ה"אבן אשר בשכם" File:SHCHEM 2014-1-16 (6) (Small).jpg| שכם בלילה - מתצפית הר כביר - אלון מורה File:SHCHEM 2014-1-16 (110) (Small).jpg|קבר יוסף בלילה File:SHCHEM 2014-1-16 (87) (Small).jpg|לילה בסימטאות שכם עוד תמונות כאן באתר התמונות של Zev Rothkoff thumb|650px|מרכז תוכנית הכנס תקצירי ההרצאות מהכנס (תודה למדרשת חלקת השדה): :זאב ח. (ז'אבו) ארליך - שריפת התורה בין 'שכם' ל'נאפוליס' :פרופ' זאב ספראי, אוניברסיטת בר-אילן - האם הייתה שכם קולוניה ומה זה אומר :דביר רביב - בין שכם לניאפוליס – היישוב בשכם ובסביבתה בימי החשמונאים ועד מרד החורבן :יובל פלג, סגן קמט ארכיאולוגיה יוש - קברים ומנהגי קבורה בשכם בתקופה הרומית-ביזאנטית המצגת שהעביר מאיר רוטר בכנס. קובץ PDF הכולל את מפת התל עם הסבר קצר באשר למה שיש לראות בכל נקודה ברחבי התל.שימו לב: המספור הוא לפי סדר ההליכה שבוצע בשטח. הקובץ יכול לשמש אתכם גם בתצפית אל עבר התל, כגון מתל א-ראס / מצפה יוסף. באדיבות מדרשת חלקת השדה סרטי ההרצאות שהועברו במהלך הכנס הועלו לערוץ היוטיוב הדרכות עמיתים לטיולים בערוץ יוטיוב * זאב ח. (ז'אבו) ארליך - מבוא + שריפת התורה בין 'שכם' ל'נאפוליס' * פרופ' זאב ספראי, אוניברסיטת בר-אילן - האם הייתה שכם קולוניה ומה זה אומר * דביר רביב - בין שכם לניאפוליס – היישוב בשכם ובסביבתה בימי החשמונאים ועד מרד החורבן * יובל פלג, סגן קמט ארכיאולוגיה יוש - קברים ומנהגי קבורה בשכם בתקופה הרומית-ביזאנטית * מאיר רוטר - שכם בראי התנ"ך והספרים החיצוניים מקופת המקרא * בני קצובר - העלייה לאלון מורה מתוך כנס שכם הראשון, שבוצע בשיתוף מדרשת חלקת השדה ו"עמיתים לטיולים" שריפת התורה בין "שכם" ל"נאפוליס" thumb|ימין|335 px|כנס שכם - הרצאת המבוא של ז'אבו ארליך. צילום: מדרשת חלקת השדה משנת תענית (פ"ד מ"ו) מציינת חמישה אירועים שאירעו בי"ז בתמוז וחמישה אחרים שאירעו בט' באב. לא נעסוק, כמובן, ברשימה כולה, אלא באירוע אחד בלבד, שהתרחש, לדעתנו, בעיר שכם, בתקופת זמן מאד מוגדרת, אם כי לא כל פרטי האירוע ברורים: "חמישה דברים אירעו את אבותינו בשבעה עשר בתמוז, וחמישה בתשעה באב. בשבעה עשר בתמוז נשתברו הלוחות, ובטל התמיד, והובקעה העיר, ושרף אפוסטמוס את התורה, והעמיד צלם בהיכל...". על האירוע הרביעי, "ושרף אפוסטומוס את התורה" קיימת התייחסות שונה בתלמוד הבבלי ובזה הירושלמי. הבבלי (תענית כ"ח ע"ב) אומר:"גמרא", כלומר: 'למדנו, קבלנו במסורת'. אין בנתון זה לתת לנו זמן, מקום אישיות ואירוע.לעומתו מספק הירושלמי (תענית פ"ד ה"ה) מידע רב יותר, אם כי אף הוא תלוי במחלוקת חכמים: "איכן שרפה ? רבי אחא אמר: 'במעברתא דלוד', ורבנן אמרי: 'במעברתא דטרלוסה' ". על "אפוסטמוס" איננו יודעים דבר: ההיה זה שמו הפרטי של מי? אולי כינוי? שמא תואר, דרגה, תפקיד ? באיזו שפה ? הצעות שונות הוצעו לזיהוי האירוע אליו מתייחסים הדברים. לכל הצעה יתרונות משלה, לצד חסרונותיה, כמובן. למרות מחלוקת החכמים "איכן שרפה", כלומר, היכן שרף אותו אפוסטמוס את התורה, בכל זאת שניהם מציינים שם משותף: "מעברתא".על אף שמילה ארמית זו פירושה 'מעבר', ולכאורה ניתן להבין את דבריהם כמתכוונים לשנים מקומות שונים: המעבר הסמוך לעיר לוד או המעבר הסמוך לעיר/כפר טרלוסא, נראה לנו להציע כי מילה זו, "מעברתא" בהקשרה כאן, כוונתה לעיר שכם. "מעברתא" (וביוונית של בן מתתיהו 'מברתא'), ובכינוי קרוב אך שונה 'ממורתא', הוא שמה של העיר שכם, השוכנת במעבר הדרכים הצר שבין הר-גרזים והר-עיבל. שמה זה של שכם התקיים עד שאספסיאנוס/טיטוס מקים ממערב לשכם העתיקה את 'העיר החדשה' 'ניאה פוליס' (וכולל בשמה את שם משפחתו 'פלאביה ניאפוליס'). שם זה של שכם מוכר לנו כיום בשיבושו הערבי: 'נבלוס'... בהרצאתנו ננסה להציע כי האירוע המדובר התרחש בשכם, בשלב המעבר בין כינויה 'שכם' לבין כינויה 'ניאפוליס'. ננסה גם להציע היכן בדיוק בשכם נשרפה התורה. (מתוך פירסומי הכנס) האם הייתה שכם קולוניה ומה זה אומר ? thumb|right|335 px|כנס שכם - הרצאתו של פרופ' זאב ספראי. צילום: מדרשת חלקת השדה הרצאתו של פרופ' זאב ספראי בתקופת השלטון הפרסי הייתה בירת השומרון העיר שומרון, שהוקמה בתור בירת מלכות ישראל. גם בימי השלטון היווני נשארה שומרון עיר הבירה והוקמה בה מושבה יוונית. השומרונים עברו לשכם, בצלו של ההר הקדוש, הר הגריזים. בשנת 72 אחרי הספירה, אחרי החורבן, אספסניוס קיסר בנה בה עיר חדשה, 2 ק"מ משכם העתיקה וקרא לה "העיר החדשה" - נאפוליס עד עצם היום הזה. עשיתי עבודה בנושא לפני 40 שנה ועתה מצאתי לנכון לחדש. תצפית על השטח מאפשר לתחום את גבולות שכם בתקופה הרומאית. וכך ניתן לאמוד כי שטח העיר חולק לחלקות , הכוללות אדמות עידיות. תופעה המעידה על התיישבות חדשה במקום.(ראו המפה מטה, במורדות הר עיבל) מדובר בסדרה של תופעות בארץ ישראל, ליד משמר העמק, עם חלוקה מאורגנת וקו מרכזי, עוד גבעה ליד משמר העמק חורשים - כנראה מיועד למשוחררי הצבא הרומאי. שטח נוסף בגליל העליון, ליד עכו. באזור שפלת לוד עוד אתר. מהי קולוניה ? בו מיישבים חיילים משוחררים, בגיל 50, הוא מקבל חלקת קרקע. למעשה "קרן פנסיה" למשוחררים מהצבא. הקולוניה המפורסמת בארץ ישראל היא במוצא, עוד בעכו. נאמר גם במדרש : ביום שחרבה ירושלים הפכה קיסריה למטרופולין (בירת הארץ) אנטיפטריס (שקודם היתה כפר לפוליס - עיר רומית עם שליטה על סביבתה) ושכם לקולוניה. בסיפור אחר, מבקשים גם להפוך את טבריה לקולוניה ראו גם :http://www.ladereh.com/BRPortal/br/P102.jsp?arc=846238 נמצאה כתובת, שלא פורסמה, שממנה נובע כי ייתכן שייתכן והשומרונים מרדו גם ברומאים. [thumb|639px|מרכז|צילום אוירי ברור יותר [http://www.awm.gov.au/collection/B03486/ מוזיאון המלחמה האוסטרלי An aerial photograph of the town of Nablus, as seen from a height of 1000 feet. Nablus was the site of a decisive victory by British and Australian forces against Turkish forces in September 1918. (AINN 3361). One of the roles of 1 Squadron, as part of 40th Wing, was strategic reconnaissance, out of which photographic reconnaissance developed. Deficient and inaccurate maps led to 1 Squadron flying a number of missions taking a series of overlapping images which were used to remap various localities. Five aircraft were detailed for this work, flying in line at 1000 yards apart, and escorted by three Bristol Fighter aircraft. The volume of work produced by 1 Squadron can be gauged by its output between 1 March 1918 and 30 June 1918. 78 photographic reconnaissance missions were flown producing 1894 exposed plates and 19423 prints. ]] קברים ומנהגי קבורה בשכם בתקופה הרומית-ביזאנטית מאת: יובל פלג, סגן קמ"ט ארכיאולוגיה, איו"ש thumb|ימין|335 px|כנס שכם - הרצאתו של יובל פלג בשכם הרומית (ניאפוליס) שנוסדה בשנת 72 לספירה, היו בתקופה הרומית והביזאנטית מגוון של תושבים – שומרונים, פגאנים ונוצרים. אתרי הקבורה של העיר הנמצאים על המורד הצפוני של הר גרזים ועל המורדות הקרומיים של הר עיבל משקפים נאמנה את אמונותיהם של תושבי העיר ובמידה מסוימת גם את התהפוכות האירועים המרכזיים שחלו באותה התקופה. מחקר הקברים בעיר החל כבר בשלהי המאה הי"ט וראשית המאה הכ', אז נתגלו בעיר מערות הקבורה הראשונות. בתקופת המנדט הבריטי, עם האצת פיתוחה של העיר נמצאו קברים רבים נוספים ואלו המשיכו להתגלות גם תחת השלטון הירדני ולאחר מלחמת ששת הימים. ההרצאה תעסוק במגוון הקברים שנתגלו בעיר הכוללים מערות קבורה, ארונות קבורה, מאוזוליאומים ומצבות קבורה כמו גם חפצי לווי שונים שנמצאו בקברים וכתובות המציינות לרוב את שם הנקבר. אנסה לשייך חלק מן הקברים לאוכלוסיות השונות שחיו בעיר ולאירועים מרכזיים בהיסטוריה שלה. המקור: תשקיף הכנס בין שכם לניאפוליס – היישוב בשכם ובסביבתה בימי החשמונאים ועד מרד החורבן דביר רביב, המכון לארכיאולוגיה, המחלקה ללימודי ארץ-ישראל ע"ש מרטין "זוס", באוניברסיטת בר-אילן התנאים הטבעיים בעמק שכם הביאו להתפתחותה של עיר גדולה וחשובה שלאורך רוב התקופות, מימי המקרא ועד לימינו, הייתה העיר המרכזית בשומרון. מהתקופה הכנענית התיכונה ועד לתקופה ההלניסטית (מאה 2 לפנה"ס) הייתה זו שכם ששכנה בתל בלטה ומן התקופה הרומית (מאה 1 לסה"נ) ואילך הייתה זו ניאפוליס (נבלוס) ששכנה ממערב לתל הקדום. היישוב בתל בלטה אשר החל בתקופת המקרא פסק לאחר כיבושו של יוחנן הורקנוס בשנת 111 לפנה"ס. כ-180 שנים לאחר מכן, בשנת 72 לסה"נ הוקמה פלאביה ניאפוליס בידי אספסיאנוס. מה אנו יודעים על אודות היישוב בעמק שכם בפרק הזמן שבין הורקנוס לאספסיאנוס? ובכן, במקורות ההיסטוריים נזכרת מעברתה / מאמורתה (מלחמת היהודים ד, 449; פליניוס, היסטוריה נטולאריס ה, 14, 69) כיישוב שקדם לניאפוליס. אזכוריו המעטים מלמדים על חשיבותו המשנית במערך הערים בשומרון של שלהי ימי הבית השני. גם הממצא הארכיאולוגי מלמד על יישוב קדום שקבור תחת העיר הרומית הגדולה, אולם מעט הממצאים שהתגלו עד כה אינם מאפשרים להתחקות אחר גודלו, מתארו וזהות תושביו של יישוב זה. ייתכן שהסיבה העיקרית למיעוט השרידים היא העיר הגדולה שהוקמה במקום (ניאפוליס) והתקיימה ברצף עד לימינו. אולם אם נשפוט על פי מיעוט האזכורים ההיסטוריים של 'מעברתה' והכמות המזערית של מערות הקבורה מן התקופות ההלניסטית המאוחרת והרומית הקדומה (מאה 1 לפנה"ס עד מאה 1 לסה"נ), נראה שבעמק שכם לא התקיים יישוב עירוני במהלך תקופה זו. היעדרותה של עיר מרכזית בעמק שכם מימי החשמונאים ועד לכיבוש הרומי מובנת לאור יחסי העוינות שבין השלטון החשמונאי והשומרונים, שבאו לידי ביטוי בחורבנן של הערים שכם והעיר על הר גרזים ובהקמתן של שתי מצודות חשמונאיות באזור – בארומה ובמורדות הר גרזים. מימי הורדוס ואילך, תפסה סבסטיה את מקומה של העיר המרכזית באזור. היעדרותה של עיר מרכזית בעמק שכם מימי החשמונאים ועד מרד החורבן יכולה לשפוך אור על סוגיית גבולה הצפוני של ארץ יהודה בשלהי ימי הבית השני. הדעה המקובלת במחקר היא שגבולו הצפוני של פלך עקרבה בשלהי ימי הבית השני עבר מדרום לרכס איתמר, שכן לא ייתכן (לכאורה) יישוב יהודי באזור סמוך כל כך לעיר שכם ולמרכז השומרוני. אולם בידינו נתונים ארכיאולוגיים והיסטוריים שיכולים לרמז על אודות יישוב יהודי בבקעת בית דגן שמצפון לרכס איתמר במהלך התקופה הרומית הקדומה. בהיעדר מרכז עירוני בעמק שכם ניתן להבין כיצד נכחו יהודים בקרבתו בתקופה זו. המקור: תשקיף הכנס קטגוריה:שכם קטגוריה:עמיתים לטיולים קטגוריה:מדרשת חלקת שדה קטגוריה:אלון מורה